Non, juste t'aimer
by kurata-chan
Summary: Harry ne sait pas si il se fera aimer ou traiter comme un moins que rien...


Dernière sortie, la toute nouvelle histoire de moi :

Non, juste t'aimer.

_POV Drago :_

_Pourquoi faut-il que je l'aime lui et pas un autre ? Il a fallu que ce soit lui et non, je ne sais pas moi, un Poufsouffle ?! Puis pourquoi il faut que ce soit la seule et unique personne qui me déteste tant ? En plus je suis sure que ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il dira à ses amis qu'il est homo. Il l'a avoué à Seamus, on va dire que celui-ci le savait déjà, qui l'a ensuite dit à son cher petit Blaise qui me l'a ensuite dit vu que je suis son meilleur ami mais il ne le dira pas à Ron ni à Hermione quoique, elle peut le deviner toute seule elle. Déjà que cet idiot de rouquin c'est évanouie en apprenant que désormais on traînerait peut-être ensemble vu que Seamus et Blaise sortent ensemble. Mais pourquoi il a fallu que je sois amouraché de ce Potter à la noix ? C'est vrai qu'il est gentil, pas avec moi malheureusement, amusant, mignon, que dis-je, absolument sexy une vrai bête de sexe, la luxure incarné dans un corps d'athlète, à en mourir mais… malheureusement, il ne m'aime en aucun cas. Je le vois bien, il me lance toujours les mêmes regards, remplis de haine et … d'un sentiment que je comprends comme étant de l'indifférence mais je n'en suis pas sure. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne m'aime pas mais qu'il aime quelqu'un, on me l'a dit. Qui je ne sais pas, mais il aime quelqu'un. Je pourrais peut-être le savoir en demandant à Blaise de demander à Seamus de lui demander. Je m'embrouille là. Et pourquoi je n'irais pas le voir ? Drago ! Sors-toi cette idée de la tête, c'est du suicide ! Tu ne peux pas aller voir Potter et lui demander si tu lui plais._

-Dray ! Tu m'écoute, je suis en train de te dire que Harry te cherchais.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ?

-Oui, oui. Harry Potter te cherche. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas.

-Il…Il est où ?

-Devant toi.

-Ha…Potter.

-Salut Malfoy.

-Tu me cherchais ?

-Oui. Je voulais savoir si… si ce que l'on m'a dit est vrai.

-Et, on t'a dit quoi ?

-Que…

-M. Malfoy ! Le professeur Rogue vous cherche. Allez le voir immédiatement.

-Désolé Harry, on se voit plus tard.

Il le regarda juste avant de partir vers les cachots en souriant.

-Bye bye Harry.

-Bye Drago.

_POV Harry:_

_Et voila, encore une fois je n'ai pas pu lui parler. Il faut toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui vienne m'emmerder quand je suis avec lui et que je suis près à tout lui dire. C'est vrai que d'un côté, ça me sauve un peu la vie car je ne sais absolument pas comment il va réagir. Je ne sais pas s'il va me jeter ou au contraire me garder près de lui, ce qui serrait bien. Ah et dire que ça fait deux mois que j'essaye de lui dire qu'il me plaît. Et un coup c'est Rogue, un coup c'est McGonagall et une autre fois, je ne le trouve même pas avant le soir dans la grande salle. Et merde et dire que cette fois ci, ça faisait une demi-heure que je le cherchais et que j'allais essayer une fois de plus de tout lui avouer._

-Harry.

-Oui Hermione.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas bougé depuis que tu as croisé Malfoy ?

-Euh pour rien, je réfléchissais.

-Et je peux savoir à quoi ?

-Euh à rien. A rien, oublie. Allons en cours.

-Ok… Harry, c'est de l'autre côté, on à histoire de la magie.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Merci Hermione.

Pff, Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle se doutait bien qu'Harry lui cache quelque chose mais elle voulait attendre un peu, peut-être qu'il lui dirait tout. On ne sait jamais, puis de toute manière, elle saurait tout bien assez tôt et toute seule.

-M. Potter, pouvez vous essayer de ne pas dormir pendant mon cours ?

-Désolé M. mais je ne dors pas, je réfléchis.

-Bien mais alors réfléchissait à mes paroles et non à autre chose s'il vous plaît.

-De toute manière c'est la fin de l'heure.

-Pas tout à fait. Alors écouter.

-Oui, oui, oui…

-10 points en moins pour votre maison, soyez poli avec vos professeurs.

-Je n'ai absolument pas été mal poli.

-Harry calme toi et assis toi.

Harry se rassit et ce replongea dans ses pensées. Il n'en sortit que dix minutes plus tard, lors de la fin de l'heure.

-Allez viens Harry, on va en potion.

-Je viens Ron.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots et c'est alors qu'ils arrivaient vers leur salle de cours qu'Harry vit Drago. Il était comme à son habitude, appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur en face de la porte.

-Alors Potter, tu voulais me demander quoi ?

-Euh et bien, ça peut encore un peu attendre, on à cours là.

-Bon et bien je vais attendre que tu veuille bien me dire ce qui se passe mais je n'attendrais pas 50ans Potter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'essayerai de te le dire assez tôt.

-Harry, vient, Rogue ne va pas t'attendre lui.

Ils entrèrent en classe pour deux heures de souffrances mais Harry avait bien son petit calmant devant le professeur. Il pouvait regarder Drago à la dérober pendant tout le cours. Mais il ne savait pas que sa Némésis en faisait autant. Hermione regardait les deux ennemis d'un regard rieur, maintenant, elle savait tout.

-Potter, M. Malfoy est magnifique, je sais mais arrêter de le regarder et vous M. Malfoy faites de même avec Potter.

Les deux garçons concernés rougir légèrement sous tous les regards de leur classe. Désormais, Hermione savait vraiment tout mais eux, avait de plus en plus de questions dans leur tête.

-Vous pouvez sortir désormais mais je veux 80cm de parchemin sur la potion que vous venez de réalisé.

Tous se pressèrent de sortir. Harry traîna les pieds pour ne pas recevoir de remarque de la part de Drago près de qui il passerait en sortant.

-Harry, ce soir, il faudra que je te parle, seule à seul.

-Hermione, pourquoi je ne peux pas venir ?

-Parce que je dois parler en tête en tête avec Harry, Ron. Si tu entendais ce que je vais lui dire et bien tu t'écroulerais alors tu devras attendre.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Allons manger.

_Ron remonta vers le hall en marmonnant qu'il n'était jamais au courant de rien. Pendant que l'un marmonnait, Hermione soupirait et Harry lui, il pensait à Drago._

_POV Harry :_

_Pourquoi Rogue à dit ça ? Par rapport à ce qu'il à dit, il se pourrait que Drago me regarde mais je pense_ _que c'est faux. Il voulait juste me faire chier vu que moi je le regardais. Je n'ai pas de chance, je vais lui dire quand ? En plus si Hermione veut me voir ce soir, je ne peux pas lui donner rendez-vous à lui. Surtout que je ne sais pas de quoi elle veut me parler et la connaissant, ça va durer des heures._

-Harry, on fait quoi cette aprem' ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez faire mais moi je veux être seul.

-Harry ! C'est un des rares après-midi où l'on peut être tous ensemble alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir poser ton petit cul rebondit dans l'herbe avec nous !

-Euh… Seamus, tu t'énerve pour un rien là, on a une autre après-midi la semaine prochaine et sans compter les week-ends.

-M'en fout. Moi je ne peux pas être tout le temps avec vous à cause des caprices que M. Weasley me fait car je sors avec Blaise. Alors cette après-midi je veux que nous soyons tous ensemble dans le parc à rigoler et quand je dis tous c'est Gryffondor et Serpentard.

-Quoi ?

-Vous m'avez bien entendu ! Je peux m'entendre avec Blaise, alors pourquoi pas vous ?

-C'est pas que je ne veux pas m'entendre avec lui mais je ne veux pas rester avec Dra…Malfoy.

-Il t'a rien fait depuis 1 mois alors arrête puis il ne va pas te tuer. Puis d'abord, pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester avec lui ?

Tout le monde le regardait… Il se leva et partit sans un mot.

-Il est barge notre Harry.

-Non, c'est autre chose…

-Hermione ! Si tu sais quelque chose alors dit le nous !!

-Non, pas avant d'avoir confirmation.

Tous firent la moue mais elle ne lâcha pas un mot. Quand tous eurent finit leur repas, Ron alla chercher Harry alors que les autres accompagnés des Serpentard partirent vers un arbre où ils seraient à l'abri du vent.

-Harry, dit moi tout ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi t'as rien dit toute à l'heure quand Seamus t'as demandé pourquoi tu ne voulais pas rester avec la fouine ?

-Pas envie.

…

-Harry, t'es le dernier ! Il t'en faut du temps pour sortir de ton lit.

-Je ne sors pas de mon lit sans une bonne raison.

-Ron, tu lui à dit quoi ?

-Moi, juste que l'on devait vous retrouver sous l'arbre.

-Juste ça ? Alors il y a autre chose.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre, juste le fait de vous voir. Ça vous va ?

-Bof… Bon ok, allez, viens t'asseoir par-là.

_C'était Nott qui lui avait proposé de se mettre près de Drago. Il le regarda mais s'assit à l'autre bout du cercle qu'ils avaient formé._

_POV Drago :_

_Et voilà encore une fois, il se met de l'autre côté alors qu'on lui a proposé de venir à côté de moi. Il me déteste vraiment._

_POV Harry :_

_Je ne peux pas me mettre à côté de lui sinon, je lui saute dessus illico presto et je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera forcement._

-Je te l'avais dit Théo, qu'aujourd'hui encore il ne se mettrait pas à côté de moi.

-Roo, ça va venir puis c'est peut-être juste pour ne pas te sauté dessus, tu as entendu ce qu'à dit Rogue ce matin, il te regardait !!

-Mouais, peut-être…

-Harry ! Drago ! Soit vous arrêter de faire la gueule soit vous la faites tous les deux mais dans votre coin ensemble !

Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête vers Blaise.

-Bah quoi c'est vrai. Dès que l'on vient ici vous faites la tête ! Soyez heureux ! On est ensemble.

-C'est dur quand personne nous aime !

Tout le monde les regardèrent, ils avaient dit cette phrase en même temps.

-Mais merde à la fin, Drago si toi tu lui avouais tout peut-être qu'il te répondrait positivement.

-Tu me vois arrivé vers lui et lui dire, « salut, tu sais, et bien Um, comment dire, Um, je t'aime ! » Non mais franchement !

-Je…Je vous laisse.

-Harry où tu vas encore ?

-Ron, reste ici, je vais le voir.

-Hermi ! Tu sais quelque chose ! Dis-nous tout.

_POV Drago :_

_Merde__ ! __Et voilà qu'il sait que j'aime quelqu'un. Et en plus comment lui dire que je parlé de lui ? Raah j'en ai marre !!_

_POV Harry :_

_Il… __Il aime quelqu'un… Qui ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Où ? J'ai plus qu'à me morfondre toute_ _ma vie maintenant._

-Harry! Harry!

-Laisse moi Hermione.

-Tu l'aime!

-Qu… Comment tu sais?

-Ça se voit, c'est tout. Je m'en doute depuis un moment, mais là, ta réaction prouve tout.

-Non ! Non ! Et non ! Je fais quoi maintenant moi ? Je l'aime et lui il en aime un autre ! Je fais comment moi ?

-Harry tant que tu ne sais pas qui sait, pourquoi ne pas essayer de tout lui avouer ?

-Tu me vois aller lui dire « Salut… »

-Stop ! Non bien entendue mais tu peux au moins essayer de savoir qui sait.

-Et comment ?

-Théodore semblait tout savoir. Va lui demander.

-Ok… « Nott ! Drago aime qui ? » Ça ne fait pas mieux que l'autre, c'est direct et en plus, qui voudrait savoir qui son « pire ennemi » aime ? Poussin Jaune.

-Bon… et si c'est moi qui demander à Théo ?

-Toi ? Alors, laisse-moi imaginer… « Théo, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire qui Malfoy aime ? » Ça ne fait pas mieux non plus.

-Pourquoi tu vois toujours tout négativement ?

-Parce que c'est lui que j'aime !! Mon pire ennemi ! Le mec que j'ai insulté pendant 7 ans ! Celui qui m'insulte en retour et qui ne m'aime PAS !! P-A-S ! Maintenant retourne avec ton cher Nott et tout le monde mais je t'en supplie laisse moi !

-Harry…

-J'ai dis laisse moi !

_Et alors qu'il criait cette phrase, tous les cadres de la salle commune tombèrent et le vase posé sur une des tables explosa. Il monta jusqu'à sa chambre et se coucha, il ferma ses rideaux et essayé de dormir. Mais impossible, il se posait trop de questions._

_POV Harry :_

_Non mais franchement elle me voit aller dire à mon ennemi que je l'aime ? Surtout qu'il aime déjà quelqu'un, il ne le laissera pas, même si je lui demande de sortir avec moi ou alors se sera pour satisfaire ses envies et merci bien mais être un bouche trous et me faire défoncer le cul par pur intérêt ça ne m'intéresse pas forcement. Par contre, comme Hermione sait pour moi, il semblerait que Nott sache pour lui. Je devrais peut-être aller le voir._

_De son côté Drago ne savait pas comment il devait prendre la réaction d'Harry. Il fallait qu'il parle à Hermione, elle devait sans doute savoir ce qui se passer avec le brun. Il irait lui parler quand elle reviendrait, d'ailleurs la voilà._

-Granger, il faut que je te parle.

-Malfoy ! Et puis-je savoir à quel sujet.

-Tu verras bien le moment venu.

Ils firent quelques pas pour que personnes n'entendent leurs paroles.

-Qu'est ce qui arrive à Harry ?

-Tu l'appelle par son prénom maintenant ?

-Euh… oui.

-Il à juste péter un câble.

-Et est ce que c'est de ma faute ?

-Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

-Il avait l'air de mal réagir à ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure.

-Normal…

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, je ne pense pas avoir le droit de te le dire mais c'est vrai qu'il à mal réagit, très mal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est capable de faire maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, tu dois savoir, ou alors je te l'apprends mais pour tout t'avouer, Harry à essayer de se suicider plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'année…

-Pourquoi ?

-Il… Il aime.

Drago en resta les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche en O. D'une Harry avait plusieurs fois attenté à sa vie mais en plus, il aimait quelqu'un. Et se n'était certainement pas lui.

-Et… Qui ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas. Mais je sais qui toi tu aimes !

-Moi ?

-Oui toi !

-Et… D'après toi, j'aime qui ?

-Harry !

-…

-Je tombe juste n'est ce pas ?

-Comme toujours malheureusement.

-Je ne pense pas. C'est tout ce que tu voulais ? Moi j'ai mes réponses.

-Oui c'est bon.

Drago ne bougeait plus, il s'assit à l'endroit même où il s'était arrêté avec Hermione. Il réfléchit, longtemps, assez pour que Blaise vienne le voir pour savoir s'il allait bien et s'il allait se décider à venir avec eux pour retourné au château.

-Je viens Blaise, je viens.

_POV Drago :_

_Il n'est pas là. Il doit dormir. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu le voir. Il me manque, même si je ne sors pas avec lui, j'aime bien savoir qu'il n'est pas loin et ce même s'il est à l'autre bout de la pièce où je suis. Là, il me manque vraiment, j'ai peur de lui avoir fourré des idioties dans le crane avec ce que j'ai répondu à Théo tout à l'heure. Et merde ! Pourquoi il à fallu qu'il dise ça et Blaise et Seamus pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il me fasse des remarques ? Je suis heureux quand je suis avec eux pendant ces après-midi mais pas totalement, il me manque quelqu'un, il me manque Harry…_

-Drago ! Mange quelque chose.

-Pas faim.

-Il faut que tu manges.

-Mlle Granger, puis-je vous parler s'il vous plait.

-J'arrive professeur.

Hermione rejoignit Dumbledore à la table des professeurs, ils sortirent tous deux par la porte au fond de la grande salle.

-Mlle, je ne vous cache pas mes peurs, est ce qu'Harry à encore fait une bêtise pour ne pas être là ?

-Euh non monsieur, il est juste fatigué.

-On m'a rapporté qu'il dormait dans presque tous les cours.

-C'est le cas monsieur.

-Vous savez à quoi cela est du ?

-L'amour professeur. L'amour… Je vous laisse sur ces mots, je retourne manger.

-Bien, bien.

Elle retourna à sa place pendant que des murmures montaient à son sujet dans la grande salle.

-Alors Hermione, il te voulait quoi ?

-Juste savoir pourquoi Harry n'était pas là.

-Et ?

-Et je lui ai dis qu'il était fatigué.

Ils finirent tous de manger et retournèrent dans leur salle commune respective. Une fois tous à moitié endormis dans la salle rouge et or, Hermione pressa ses amis de monté se coucher, le lendemain ils avaient cours à 8h. Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville montèrent dans leur chambre et virent que les rideaux d'Harry étaient tirés alors ils n'osèrent pas le dérangés et se couchèrent vite. Mais dans ce lit, entre celui de Ron et celui de Dean, il n'y avait personne. Harry se trouvé dans un endroit où il n'était pas revenu depuis sa 5ème année, lors d'une nuit de pleine lune. Il était tout simplement perché sur le balcon en haut de la salle d'astronomie. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait aux paroles de Drago.

-Ne tombe pas surtout.

-Ah ! Drago !... Tu m'as fait peur.

-Désolé, ce n'était pas mon but. Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je réfléchis, à tout et rien. A la vie, à la mort.

-Ne saute pas. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant ce que tu as toujours voulu, que je ne sois pas dans tes pattes.

-Faux, je ne l'ai pas toujours voulu. En tout cas, là je ne le veux plus.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pour le moment, tu n'auras comme réponse que Parce que.

-Ça ne m'avance pas. Sinon que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis venu réfléchir, comme toi, à tout et rien à la fois.

-Et quel sera le premier sujet de tes réflexions ?

-…

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

-A mes sentiments. Je vais tout d'abord réfléchir à mes sentiments.

-Ah…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien.

-Alors j'ai une question.

-Oui et ?

-Et bien, pourquoi es-tu parti tout à l'heure ?

-… J'étais fatigué.

-Menteur ! Tu n'es pas parti parce que tu étais fatigué !

-Vrai.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Bon tant pis, mais je le saurais un jour… Bonne nuit…Harry.

_Drago redescendit. Harry, lui, ne savait plus quoi faire. _

_POV Harry :_

_Drago a été sympa mais pourquoi voulait-il savoir pourquoi je suis parti ? Il a demandé car il voulait briser le silence et faire la conversation, voilà c'est ça. Pas juste pour savoir pourquoi. Il a du être juste déçu que je parte alors que l'on était tout ensemble pour une fois. Il faudra que je lui demande pourquoi il voulait savoir._

-Hedwige !

Harry fit apparaître une plume, un peu d'encre et du parchemin. Il griffonna la question et tendit le papier à sa chouette.

-Apporte ça à Drago Malfoy s'il te plaît.

La chouette blanche partit vers une autre partie du château pendant qu'Harry retournait à son lit. Il entra le plus doucement possible pour ne réveiller personne mais il ne s'endormit pas. Et quand le matin arriva il ne se sentait pas le courage de voir Drago, mais Ron le força à se lever pour qu'il ne soit pas le seul à ne pas vouloir aller en cours.

-Harry bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui Hermione merci.

-Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

-Oui et la réponse est Tu peux toujours rêver pour que j'aille lui demander !

-Oh ! Harry, tu exagère, c'est une simple question.

-Har… Potter, je voulais juste savoir, car ça ne m'a pas plu. C'est tout.

-Très bien, merci d'avoir répondu Dra…Malfoy.

-Mais pourquoi vous commencez toujours mais ne finissez jamais les prénoms de l'un ou l'autre !?

-Hermione !

-Granges !

-Quoi, c'est vrai ! Vous vous appelez par Malfoy ou Potter alors que vous commencez à dire Drago et Harry. Finissez-moi ces prénoms. Ça va pas vous tuer !!

-Hermione, arrête s'il te plaît.

-Pas ma faute. Vous avez qu'à finir vos paroles correctement !

-Hermione on peut parler d'autre chose ?

-Euh moi je vais vous laisser. Bye.

-A plus tard.

Drago reparti. Harry lança un regard noir à Hermione.

-Tu ne peux pas te taire des fois ?

-Non, désolée, mais vous m'énervé tous les deux c'est tout. Je te laisse, je vais discuter avec Malfoy lui au moins il me lancera des regards noirs car il ne m'a jamais piffré.

Elle se leva de la table rouge et or puis se dirigea vers la table verte et argent.

-Malfoy, ça se voit comme un cafard sur un plancher que tu l'aime mais décide toi à aller le voir s'il te plaît.

-Ah oui, et je fais quoi s'il me rejette ?

-Mais vous êtes aveugles tous les deux !!

-Comment ça ?

-Tout le monde voit bien que tu l'aime, sauf lui. Et tout le monde sait qu'il t'aime, mais t'es comme lui, tu vois rien !

-Il…Il m'aime ?

-…Oui.

-Tu peux me laisser maintenant s'il te plait.

-Bon bah à plus tard Malfoy.

_POV Drago :_

_Il m'aime ! Non, je ne peux pas le croire, elle à dit ça pour me faire plaisir et pour que j'aille le voir. Pas par vérité. Il ne peut pas m'aimer._

-Drago, tu viens on va en cours.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur cours de sortilège. Bien entendu, ils avaient cours avec les Gryffondor. Drago était placé juste en face d'Harry ce qui lui donné une parfaite vue du brun. Il regarda Hermione et lui envoya une missive.

« -J'ai appris beaucoup aujourd'hui. Mais en sait il autant que moi ?

-Non, il ne sait pas que tu l'aime. Veux-tu que je lui dise ?

-En aucun cas, je veux me débrouiller. Je veux juste que tu lui dises que je sais plus de choses qu'il ne croit et qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter de mes sentiments.

-Ok. »

-Harry, j'ai un message de la part de Drago pour toi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Il voudrait que tu ne t'inquiète pas de ses sentiments, puis il voudrait que tu sache qu'il sait plus de choses que tu crois.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement.

-Il n'a rien dit d'autre ?

-Non, désolée.

-Bien alors…

« -Puis je savoir à quoi correspondent tes sentiments et peut-être que je m'inquièterais moins.

-Désolé, Harry, tu les sauras plus tard.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas savoir qui est la personne que tu aime ?

-Je peux te le dire, mais pas maintenant.

-Alors laisse-moi te poser des questions à son sujet.

-Je t'écoute avec joie.

-C'est un garçon ou pas ?

-C'en est un.

-Il est en 7ème année ?

-Oui.

-Il a les cheveux de quelle couleur ?

-Il est brun. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, comme ça tu cherche quand même un peu plus.

-Tu es méchant que quand tu le veux. Est-ce tout le temps que contre moi ?

-Je ne suis pas méchant avec toi, je veux juste t'embêter un peu.

-C'est ce que je dis, tu es méchant qu'envers moi !

-Oui, c'est plus drôle quand c'est sur toi !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime… »

-Comment !?!?!

-Mr Potter. J'ai bel et bien dit que vous deviez faire ces exercices toute l'année pour vos ASPIC. Et qu'en plus, vous aurez 70cm de parchemin sur ce sortilège.

-Bien M.

-Bien, le cours est terminé maintenant, vous pouvez sortir.

Tous les élèves sortirent, mais Harry traîna encore plus le pas qu'à son habitude.

-Bon Harry, tu vas bouger tes fesses et venir avec nous en botanique ? Ou alors il faut que l'on t'attende encore deux heures ?

-…

-Harry, il s'est passé quelque chose en sortilège ?

-Oui.

-Et il s'est passé quoi ?

-Je te le dirais plus tard Hermione. Toi qui sais toujours tout avant l'heure, tu ne seras certainement pas aussi surprise que moi. En attendant, allons nous occuper de ces foutues plantes sur lesquelles on va travailler.

-C'est parti.

Ils passèrent deux heures dans les serres. Puis l'heure d'aller manger arriva enfin. Ron se dirigea rapidement vers la grande salle tandis qu'Harry parlé avec Hermione.

-Il a dit qu'il m'aimait…

-Il te l'a dit ? Ouf. On est sauvé. Vous allez enfin sortir ensemble.

-Attend. Moi je ne lui ai rien dit.

-Et alors, de toute manière il le sait déjà…

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, ça m'a échappé…

-Hermione, tu veux dire, qu'il sait que je l'aime et moi je sais qu'il m'aime.

-Bah oui gros nigaud, tout le monde le sait à Poudlard que vous vous aimez.

-Quoi ?

-Bah oui. Vous vous jeter tout le temps des regards "discrets", ensuite avec les remarques des profs puis enfin on n'entend plus Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy se lancés des sorts dans les couloirs. On vous voit même à parlés ensemble gentiment. C'est hors du commun surtout entre vous, les plus beaux gosses de Poudlard qui en plus sont normalement ennemi, se parlent ! Ça ne c'est jamais vu ! Surtout entre vous.

-Hermione ! Je ne suis absolument pas un beau gosse, contrairement à lui. Puis les choses changent un point c'est tout.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.

-Drago ?

-Tu es un beau gosse. Aller, on se voit dans le parc cette aprèm' ?

-Euh oui.

-Vous prévenez les autres ok ?

-Ok. A tout à l'heure.

_Drago gagna sa place et commença à manger. Avec la remarque de Drago, Harry avait baissé sa tête et ne l'avait pas regardé de toute la discussion, il n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit. Que ferait-il dans le parc tout à l'heure ?_

_POV Harry :_

_Maintenant que je sais qu'il m'aime moi, je devrais peut-être enfin m'asseoir à côté de lui dans le parc, au moins les autres seront contents et moi, je serais près de lui. Je vais m'asseoir près de lui, c'est décider. Sauf si bien entendu, il arrive après moi et là, se sera à lui de voir s'il veut se mettre à côté de moi. Au fait, il faudra que je le remercie pour le compliment même si je pense que c'est faux. C'est lui le beau gosse, pas moi. Bon aller, maintenant, il faut que je mange._

-Harry ? À quoi tu penses ?

-A mes sentiments et à la personne que j'aime, Ron.

-C'est qui ?

-Tu verras, un jour peut-être. Au fait, Hermione vous à dit que l'on retrouvait les Serpentard dans le parc tout à l'heure ?

-Bien entendu, puis, c'était prévu depuis hier.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, mais comme t'es parti, t'as rien su.

-Ah ok.

Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur et pour une fois, Harry participé aux conversations, ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, il ne parlait presque plus depuis la rentrée. Une fois finit, se fut presque Harry qui pressa ses amis pour aller dans le parc en plus, il était de très bonne humeur.

-Bah alors, vous en mettez du temps pour faire trois pas.

-Mais Harry, qu'est ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ?

Rien, c'est juste que comme Drago était déjà dehors, il se ferait un plaisir de s'asseoir près de lui…

-Mais rien voyons, j'ai juste envie de prendre l'air avec vous aujourd'hui.

-Bah dis donc, il faudrait que tu sois de bonne humeur comme ça tout le temps. C'est mieux pour l'ambiance.

-Vous voilà enfin, c'est qui, qui vous à retenu aujourd'hui ? Pas Harry encore j'espère ?

-Non, ce n'est pas moi pour une fois.

_Il regarda ses amis, fit un grand sourire à Hermione et alla s'asseoir à côté de Drago. Il ne le regarda pas mais il savait que Drago était content comme ça._

_POV Drago :_

_Enfin ! Depuis le début de l'année j'attends ça, qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi. Il à fallu que je lui avoue pour qu'il le fasse._

-Drago ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ?

-Tu as fait ton devoir de potion que Rogue nous a donné hier ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais savoir si tu pourrais m'aider ? Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté puis je suis nul en potion.

-Ok, je t'aiderais. On à qu'à se retrouver à la bibliothèque après le cours de métamorphose à 17h.

-Ok, j'y serais. Merci. Au fait…Merci pour le compliment, même si je le pense irréaliste.

-Mais arrête de me contredire, tu l'es un point c'est tout.

-Non, je ne le suis pas du tout, contrairement à toi !

-Euh… Excusez-moi, mais vous parlez de quoi là exactement ?

-Qui de nous deux est le plus beau gosse de Poudlard ?

-C'est Harry! _Affirma__ Drago._

-Mais arrête, c'est toi voyons!

-Stop ! Vous êtes tous les deux les beaux gosses de Poudlard ! Et c'est impossible de vous départagez, vous avez tous les deux trop de qualités ! N'est ce pas vous autres ?

-Moi je suis d'accord avec elle.

-On est tous d'accord avec elle !

-Bon, je crois que l'on va laisser tomber le sujet.

-Au fait tous les deux.

-Oui ?

-Vous vous êtes tout dit ?

Blaise avait posé la question qu'il ne fallait pas, Harry rougit violemment en baissant la tête et Drago lui, détourna le regard vers ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

-Comment dire ?

Ouaou, Harry se lançait ! Voyons voir comment il allait se débrouiller…

-Il me l'a dit et apparemment Hermione lui avait dit pour moi…

-Mais c'est super ça ! Vous allez pouvoir enfin sortir ensemble !

-Théo !

-Quoi ? C'est vrai Drago, t'attendait juste de savoir s'il pouvait répondre à tes sentiments, et bah voilà. Ça ne te suffit pas ?

-Si mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-On…On peut changer de sujet s'il vous plaît ?

-Harry, tu te dégonfle ?!

-Non, c'est juste que voilà…c'est notre vie privée. Si on ne veut pas tout vous dire pour le moment et bien vous devrez attendre. Un point c'est tout et on ne réplique pas, Dean !

-Merci Harry, tu me sauve la vie.

-J'ai pas dis que nous on devait se taire entre nous ! J'ai deux trois choses à voir avec toi !

-Oulala, le petit lion se réveille et ça va faire mal !

-La ferme Dean !

-Et maintenant c'est le serpent. Qui restera vivant dans ce combat d'amour effréné entre le lion et le serpent ?

-C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour Théo.

-Désolé Hermione mais quand je les vois rougir en baissant la tête tous les deux, c'est assez drôle. Surtout que pour une fois ils sont à côté.

-Théo !

-Ok, ok, les mecs, je me tais.

-Au fait et toi Hermione, tu lui dis quand à ton cher et tendre, que tu l'aime ?

Sous la question d'Harry, Hermione rougit violemment et lui lança un regard noir.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Harry.

-Ne fin pas l'indifférence, comme tu as vu pour moi, je vois pour toi.

-Je…Il faudrait qu'on parle tout les deux.

-Bah vous attendrez la fin des cours.

-Non, moi j'ai déjà du temps de pris, je dois faire mon devoir de potion…

-Ah c'est vrai que tu vas faire tes devoirs avec ton Dragonichou.

-Eh ! Je ne donne pas des surnoms bizarres comme Pansy moi !

-Pansy…Elle est où d'ailleurs ?

-Tss, avec ma sœur, Ginny et elle son entrain de se bécoter dans sa chambre.

-Comment tu sais ça Ron ?

-Ginny m'a dit qu'elle sortait avec Pansy et qu'elle devait aller la retrouver. Elle m'a annoncé ça juste après manger.

-Eh beh, le choc !!

-Après manger? Tu as du avoir envie de vomir ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Comment ça ?

-Ça fait un moment qu'elle me demandait si le fait d'être homo me dérange ou alors elle me parlait un peu souvent de Pansy.

-Donc, _se risqua Harry_, si je te dis que je suis homo, tu t'en fous ?

-Tu vas sortir avec Malfoy, je crois que c'est le pire !!

-Va te faire foutre Weasley !

-Toi de même la fouine.

-Stop tous les deux. Je ne supporterais pas longtemps vos disputes.

-Bon et si on y allait, les cours vont commencer.

-Hermione, toujours au poste.

-Harry, on se voit tout à l'heure.

-Oui mais en attendant, tu viens avec moi.

Harry pris la main de Drago et l'entraîna en courant vers leur salle de DCFM. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés mais Drago ne lâcha pas la main de son bien aimé.

-Et bien, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

-Désolé. Mais j'avais envie de faire ça avec toi un jour.

-Bon, bah c'est fait.

D'autres élèves arrivèrent et furent étonnés que Drago et Harry se tiennent la main.

-Oups, excuse moi, j'ai pas fais attention.

-Non, ça me dérange pas au contraire.

Drago repris la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

-Je suis même très content de cette initiative.

-Dis ?

-Oui ?

-C'est vrai alors, tu m'aime vraiment.

-Bien sur que…

-Veuillez tous entrer en cours et sans discutions !

Harry partit, il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir en fin de compte. Il se dit qu'il ne voulait pas être déçu si c'était faux. Mais malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, Drago s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tu es parti trop vite pour entendre ma réponse.

-C'est que je suis anxieux et que je veux pas vraiment l'entendre.

-Et si je te la montre ?

-Comment ça ?

Drago attrapa la main d'Harry sous la table et la posa sur son entre-jambe.

-Alors ? Satisfait de la réponse ?

-Je crois que c'est assez explicite mais le désir n'est pas forcément accompagné de l'amour.

-Désolé mais je ne peux pas t'embrasser avec fougue en cours, tu devras attendre un peu pour la vérification de mes sentiments pour toi.

-En tout cas, tu n'étais pas obliger de me fourrer ton érection entre les doigts pendant un cours.

-Désolé. D'ailleurs, si ça te dérange pas, j'aurais besoin de toi pour la calmer après.

-Eh ! T'es pas chier.

-C'est ta faute, t'as qu'à pas être aussi mignon !

-Pff n'importe quoi ! Aller, suis le cours un peu.

…

-Harry ?

-Quoi ?

-J'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de toi là.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu pourrais pas m'oublier le temps d'un cours ?

-C'est pas ma faute, tu devrais le savoir non ?

-Oui mais bon…

-Aller Harry… Dis que t'es malade et je t'emmène.

-Puis quoi encore. Attends et puis c'est tout.

-Mais Harry…

-Non c'est non !

-Et comment je fais moi si ça ce calme pas d'ici la fin de l'heure ?

-Pense à Dumbledore en tutu rose, tu verras, ça fait de l'effet.

-Um…Ah !

-M. Malfoy, un peu de silence.

-Oui M.

-Alors ?

-C'est bon.

-Parfait maintenant écoute le cours.

-Mais Harry.

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu viendras quand même ?

-Drago !

-Désolé, j'arrête.

-Ouais.

Le cours fini tranquillement mais Drago revient à l'attaque.

-Alors, tu viens ?

-J'ai cours là !

-Mais j'ai vraiment envie.

-Non, tu penses qu'à ça ! Faut d'abord qu'on parle puis si tu continu, c'est fini !

-Fini ?

-Nous, tout est fini si tu continu !!

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je me demande si tu dis m'aimer juste pour LE faire ou pour de vrai.

-Mais non, c'est vrai que j'agis bizarrement. J'attends ça depuis longtemps alors maintenant qu'on est ensemble, je veux encore plus.

-Drago, attends ce soir au moins, s'il te plaît.

-…D'accord. Au fait, tu veux pas plutôt aller dans ma chambre pour le devoir de potion ?

-Drago ! Tu penses qu'à ça !!

-Non, promis, pas de ça tant qu'on a pas fini ton devoir.

-Ouais, ok je viendrais.

-Merci.

-Merci à toi de m'aider.

-Aller viens en cours, on va arriver en retard.

-La faute à qui ?

-Pas à moi…

-Pff.

-Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, veuillez vous dépêcher.

-Oui madame.

-Ouais…

Les voilà en cours de métamorphose, l'heure passa normalement pour Harry vu que Drago était devant. Mais celui-ci ne se gêna pas pour se retourner une quinzaine de fois. Au bout d'un moment, Harry lui fit la remarque.

-Drago arrête, tu m'énerve, j'aimerais me concentrer.

-Mais…

-Y a pas de mais, on se voit dans 10 minutes, attends un peu !

-D'accord.

Drago ne se retourna plus pendant la fin de l'heure mais dès que la cloche sonna il se précipita vers la sortie et attendis Harry.

-Tu en mets du temps !

-Désolé.

-Pas grave. Tu viens, tu voulais que je t'aide.

-Vrai mais j'aimerais que nous parlions de nous avant que tu ne me saute dessus dans ta chambre.

-Ok, comme tu veux.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Drago que celui-ci ouvrit. Harry arriva dans une grande chambre tapissait de vert et d'argent.

-Ouaou !

-Les bonheurs d'être préfet en chef. Bon on s'y met ?

-Oui.

Ils s'assirent à même le sol et commencèrent le devoir de Rogue. Quand Harry eu à peu près comprit et qui eu finit d'écrire les 80cm, ils s'assirent plus confortablement sur le lit.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu parler ?

-J'aimerais savoir si tu m'as dit 'Je t'aime' juste pour le sexe ou pas ?

-Je te l'ai dis car c'est ce que je ressens. Il est vrai que je ressens aussi du désir envers toi mais je t'aime plus que tout.

-Vrai ?

-Vrai.

-Bon, je te crois mais si j'apprends que c'est faux, je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

-Je me doute. Bon et maintenant on fait quoi ? Il nous reste 1h30 avant le repas.

-Tu voulais pas…

-Si mais il faut que tu sois d'accord. Je n'ai pas envie d'être accusé de viol.

-Très drôle. En attendant, c'est avec joie que j'accepte ta proposition.

_Drago sourit à son amoureux pendant qu'il s'allongeait au-dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa doucement puis le baiser se fit plus passionner. Harry commença à défaire les boutons de chemise de Drago pendant que celui-ci relevait son tee-shirt tout en lui caressant et en goûtant chaque parcelles de sa peau. Ils commençaient tous deux à avoir la respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Puis rapidement, Drago enleva les restes de leurs vêtements pour se retrouver nu sur Harry. Qui se cambra légèrement et frotta son érection sur celle du blond, ils gémirent tous les deux. Harry renversa Drago puis descendit jusqu'a son sexe dressé. Il passa doucement sa langue sur toute la longueur avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Il entama de lents va et vient. Drago attrapa les cheveux d'Harry tout en gémissant. Il lui demanda de remonter, ils s'embrassèrent pendant que le blond entrait passionnément ses doigts l'un après l'autre dans l'intimité du brun. Harry gémit d'abord de douleur puis le plaisir engloutit toute marque de torture. Il se releva encore un peu avant de s'empaler sur le sexe tendu de Drago. Celui-ci donna des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants. Au bout d'un moment, ils se lâchèrent ensemble dans un même râle de plaisir._

_Harry retomba doucement sur le torse du blond pour retrouver une respiration normale._

-Tu sais Harry ?

-Non.

-Et bien, j'aimerais que nos soirées soient toutes comme celle là.

-Tu veux me tuer !

-Non, juste t'aimer.

-Pff tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi puis je ne suis pas sur d'être capable de le faire tous les jours.

-Je te demande pas tous les jours, juste d'être avec moi tous les jours.

-Mais j'avais pas l'intention de te lâcher d'une semelle, coureur comme tu es !

-Eh, j'ai dis que je t'aimer, je vais pas aller voir ailleurs rien que pour te vexer.

-Oh, te connaissant, tu en serrais capable.

-Non !

-Ok, on verra bien le moment venu.

-Au fait, ça te gêne pas de te montrer avec moi dans l'école ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Beh ils ont pas l'habitude.

-Ils vont la prendre rapidement car quand je dis que je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle c'est surtout que je vais pas te lâcher ni la main ni la bouche.

-Ouais ! ça me va.

-T'en mieux.

-Puis de doute manière, tu n'allais pas me demander mon avis, n'est ce pas ?

-Tout à fait.

-C'est parfait. Alors je ne suis pas obliger de te demander ton accord pour te sauter dessus.

-Ça si !

-Aller, Harry, soit pas méchant.

-Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi pervers.

-Mais t'as un corps de rêve, c'est pas ma faute… Non mais regarde, des épaules fines mais musclées comme il faut, de magnifiques abdominaux, un sexe de rêve, _il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres_ ; Mm… des jambes longues et fines… Tu es parfait Harry !!

Tout en énumérant les parties du corps d'Harry, Drago le caressait sensuellement.

-Non mais t'as pas honte, voilà, maintenant tu m'as excité.

-Alors, j'ai ce pouvoir sur toi… intéressant… et si on recommençait ?

-Tu pense qu'à ça !

Mais en disant ça, Harry grimpa sur le bas ventre du blond puis l'embrassa passionnément.

-Je prends ça pour un oui…

Les voilà donc repartis. Harry caressa le torse musclé du blond en lui picorant le cou de petits baisers ; il descendit de plus en plus en faisant des arabesques avec le bout de sa langue sur la peau pâle puis il prit le sexe de Drago dans sa bouche en faisant des va et viens de plus en plus rapides.

-Oh putain Harry ! Continue!

Le brun ne se fit pas priver et inséra l'un de ses doigts dans l'intimité de son serpent. Il continua ses va et vient de la bouche tout en faisant de même avec ses doigts. Puis il écarta les jambes de Drago et remonta l'embrasser avant de rentrer son sexe dans le blond. Après des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants, Drago et Harry se délivrèrent dans un même cri de plaisir.

-Drago… Moi aussi je veux juste t'aimer…

Fin


End file.
